Decisions
by DDRling
Summary: Chris versus Luke for Lorelai's affections...


My first GG fan fic… Hope you like it! =)  
  
  
  
"Coffee! I need coffee!" she said as the burst into the diner and collapsed into a chair.  
  
"Lorelai, when do you ever NOT need coffee?" Luke said to her as he set the pot on the table.  
  
"Aren't you going to pour it into my cup?"  
  
"Why would I need to pour it into your cup?"  
  
"Uh… maybe because you're the waiter and I'm the customer and you're supposed to cater to my needs."  
  
"I am not a waiter; I'm the proprietor of this establishment and as proprietor I can do whatever the hell I want."  
  
"Gee you're in a chipper mood this morning."  
  
"Besides, what's the point in pouring? You always end up drinking eight cups which would mean eight separate trips to this table simply to satisfy your coffee fixation."  
  
"Hey! Not eight! Stop exaggerating. My record for one sitting is only six."  
  
"Whatever," he exclaimed as he picked up the pot and poured coffee into her cup.  
  
She gave him a bright smile. "You are a kind, obliging man, Luke Danes."  
  
He rolled his eyes just as Rory entered the diner.  
  
"Hey Luke," she greeted cheerfully.  
  
"Hey," he muttered in response, and returned to the counter to make more coffee.  
  
"What's wrong with him?"  
  
"His hat's on too tight this morning I suppose," Lorelai smirked.  
  
"Guess what though?" Rory said as she plopped down into a chair.  
  
"You're hungry?"  
  
"Well duh. Besides that."  
  
"You got Kirk to dress up in that tutu and dance in front of Taylor's store?"  
  
"That was your warped plan; not mine."  
  
"A girl's gotta have some form of entertainment in this town."  
  
"Dad's coming tomorrow!" Rory exclaimed excitedly.  
  
"Whoa when did he decide this?"  
  
"Last night I guess. He called this morning after you left the house saying that he decided to take a two-week long vacation and he wants to spend it with us." She smiled.  
  
"Wow that's pretty odd. I wonder what's with the quick decision."  
  
"Who cares? He's coming and I'm so excited!" She grabbed a danish and stuffed it into her mouth.  
  
Lorelai smiled at her. It was great to see her daughter so happy.  
  
"He's going to be here for Father's Day too! What should I get him?" She bit her lip and furrowed her eyebrows a little.  
  
"How about we figure that out later? You better hurry or you're going to miss your bus."  
  
"K." Rory chugged down the rest of her coffee and jumped up. "Bye, Mom!"  
  
"Bye sweetie." She waved as Rory rushed out. She called out to Luke. "Waiter, some more coffee please."  
  
"One would think you'd be more grateful to your caffeine supplier," he stated as he poured more coffee into her cup.  
  
She paused. "Yeah, you'd think so wouldn't you?" She bit into another danish and grinned at him.  
  
"Did you hear about the emergency town meeting tomorrow night?"  
  
"Oh gosh… what happened? Did someone trample on Taylor's flower bed again?"  
  
"…Actually, yes."  
  
"Wow and he's waiting until tomorrow night to discuss this catastrophe?"  
  
"Well he's got an crochet meeting tonight that he doesn't want to miss."  
  
"Since when does Taylor crochet?"  
  
"Since he discovered the supposedly therapeutic value of it."  
  
"Ah I see… Well I don't know if I can come anyways." She fiddled with her cup.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Chris is coming to town tomorrow."  
  
"Chris as in the father of your child Chris?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
There was silence for a moment.  
  
"Well that'll be great for Rory. I'm sure she misses him like crazy," Luke said.  
  
"Yeah she really does. She's excited…"  
  
More silence.  
  
"Well I better make some more coffee," he said awkwardly.  
  
"Didn't you just make some?"  
  
"Uh decaf. I need to make more decaf." He turned around and headed towards the counter.  
  
Lorelai sat there for a little while and pondered. Then she got up and left. As she headed towards work, she took out her cell, hesitated, and dialed.  
  
"Hello?" the voice on the other end answered.  
  
She didn't respond.  
  
"Hello?" the voice repeated.  
  
She paused. "Hey Chris," she said softly.  
  
"Lorelai! I'm glad you called." He said brightly. "Did Rory tell you yet?"  
  
"Yes she did. Why so sudden?"  
  
"Are you bothered by me coming tomorrow? I'm sorry it's such short notice."  
  
"No! It's perfectly fine," she said quickly. "I was just curious."  
  
"Well I just decided that I miss Rory and this is a good time to visit." He paused. "And I miss you too."  
  
She stopped in the middle of a street and a car honked at her.  
  
"What was that?" he asked worriedly.  
  
"Oh nothing… Some weird person just stopped walking and stopped traffic," she chuckled nervously.  
  
"Oh… That's odd."  
  
"Yeah isn't it?"  
  
"Okay. So I'll finish up all my work today and I'll drive over first thing tomorrow morning?"  
  
"All right. That sounds good."  
  
"Yeah…" He hesitated for a moment. "And Lorelai?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I have something I want to talk to you about."  
  
She was quiet for a moment. "Okay. I'll see you tomorrow then."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Lorelai pressed the end button and stopped to sit on a bench. She wondered what he wanted to talk to her about…  
  
  
  
Review please! 


End file.
